Behind the Eyes of the Enemy
by Knaix
Summary: [FULL SUMMARY INSIDE]AN: I had to raise the rating on this fic...The fic is dark, maybe a little too dark...No definite pair..
1. Prolouge

Story Summary: After two long years of searching and training he attempts to be captured by a group called the "Akatsuki". Thinking it was only a mission, what if he finds out their secret? What if he finds out their _true_ intentions? What is he to do? Another two years have passed and forgotten memories that had once faded are being connected…piece by piece. What are they to do when they find him fighting with the other side?

* * *

**Prologue– Through the Depths Of Despair**

_Drip…drop…drip…drop…_

SPLASH!

Starring at the large doors of the room, I turn to my partner as he nodded his head in response. Behind that door will describe my fate…my destiny…my goal….

I slowly reach for the cold handle, my heartbeat moving with a fast rhythm, but I managed to shake it off. I am no coward; I can do this…even if it will cause something dear to me. With that, I push myself in, my partner inches his way in but stop to look at me as we hear a deep and cold voice, which filled the entire room.

"Who's there?" He asks I bow down in respect as I feel the whole room darken each second I stand before him. 

"It is I…" I quickly respond he recognizes my voice. My head still facing the ground, the cold made me hesitate a little but I didn't care what it was… not anymore.

"What is it? Speak!" He commanded.

"We have finished our mission; we have captured what you've asked of us."

"What about the last one?" He asks, sensing his tone he's quite at disbelief at what I just said, but who cared anyway.

"Yes, about that…it managed to get away, but we will come after it if you'd give us another chance to—" I was unable to finish, he spoke aloud.

"You've let it escape! What have you done this time!" He asks I look away…glaring at the cause of my failure.

"We have not let it escape; we know where it is…" My partner spoke, I look at him, and his face filled with nothing but emptiness…something I would most likely become. There was an intense silence.

"Alright but this only comes as a warning, I want you two to track it down!"

"But it's in a village! That would mean we'd have to destroy it—" Once again, I have sealed the contract to my own death.

"Are you questioning me!"

I look down in defeat, what was I thinking!

"No sir, I am not…"

"Good…then you won't have a problem destroying that village while you're at it."

I wanted so much to refuse. I hated myself; I was weak in front of him. None of us can question his authority. His word was law.

I finally forced myself to say the words, "Yes sir, I will."

* * *

"You shouldn't have said that…" My partner said, I looked away…I always believed myself to be strong, yet why do I feel so weak?

"…You know we can't do anything about it and yet you insist on rising against him."

"Yes, but you can't expect me to destroy _that_ village."

He sighed, I did nothing…I was a puppet with thick strings, and I was so easily manipulated.

"But if you don't, what would he do to you? What would you get in return?" He said emotion filled his last sentence, which he was so desperately trying to hide.

Silence...

"I know…" I said breaking the silence as I look at the deep, dark pool of water which took my image…but this time, very different.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

I tried walking closer, but every step I took my body felt like burning into ashes. I hesitated as I wait for his response.

"Tell me, do you feel weak?"

I stiffen. I didn't expect him to ask me this for I couldn't lie. He quickly sensed my fear as he smirked.

"I see…"

"…Well then, tell me…how is the gift I gave you?"

Once again, I stood silent. I found no ways to answer his question. Because one wrong move and I will…

"Silent now are we…?"

I glare at him he is the one. He was my weakness…my cause…my hatred…

"It looks as if I've molded you quite well…"

I've always tried to become strong, I've always wanted to be the best, and I've always wanted to make him proud…

"…Although that's the case, it seems I have yet to discipline you!"

With a blink of an eye I fell on the ground, weak, powerless, a mere puppet…

I could no longer stand; my body was failing me. I feel him lift my head a little, I glare at him as my eyes drop to only feel his cold lips brushing across my neck and to my ear as he whispers, "You live because I say so…my beautiful, beautiful pet…."

"…Naruto…"

* * *

**Author Notes**: 

Yay! My first ever Naruto Fan Fiction! Huzzah!

Actually it's quite short, sorry about that… Anyway, so yeah…no pairs yet. Actually I'm not even sure there will be one, but hopefully. So…our 3rd quarter exams are coming so I might be delayed with the next chappie, but rest assured that I would update.

**Please review and tell me what you think…**


	2. Chapter 1

READ AND REVIEW…

* * *

**Chapter one – A Nightmare…**

I stare at my weak and helpless form; my eyes filled with anger yet like an empty sea. Walking towards the corner of the room, crackling noises were made as the heavy chains attached to my feet almost made it impossible for me to walk, especially at this state.

It was useless; the chains attached to my neck made it harder for me to walk closer. As I turn to one corner from another, there was nothing but darkness. The silence that filled the room made my mind grow numb. Yes, definitely…I was in fact very weak.

I hear the metal door open, I no longer looked up because I knew it was he…

"My, my…aren't you looking different today, what? A new hair style...?"

That voice... it was definitely not his, and that was good thing toO.

"Deidara, what're you doing here?" I ask him as my once ocean blue eyes faded into the color of tainted navy blue. He smirked; "Your partner was getting worried…so he asked me to give you this…" Deidara smiled as he gave me something to eat. I look away and embrace my frail legs, ignoring the food completely.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asks as I sighed.

"Where is he?"

"Who..?"

"The leader…"

"Oh…about that, he said that he'd be checking in on you…" Deidara said as he walked towards me, I sensed his pity, I knew what Deidara meant. I was to be punished for talking back. I was gonna end up beaten. He never cared about anyone; we were all dolls he used to fulfill his dirty work. He didn't even care if we died. Maybe that's why Orochimaru left, besides the fact that he wanted revenge. It was good enough that he was able to escape, unlike us.

Deidara reached for the chains around my neck when we heard the metal doors open. This time I felt cold. My body feeling insecure as we heard each step...The aura around the room didn't help either. I was a prisoner, and I'd have to pay for my crimes.

"Deidara, leave... I want to be alone with _my_ Naruto…" He possessively says, as Deidara looked at me one last time before bowing down and left. The metal doors closed and I was once again…alone with him.

I look away I hated this. I hated myself for being his favorite toy. I hated it when everyone looked at me, pitied me, feeling so insecure around me. It was always like that. Ever since birth, ever since I got the Kyuubi.

Reaching for the chains around my neck he smirked, "What's wrong my pet, tell me…I want to know what's bothering you…"

I glared at myself I was so predictable. I shook it all away as my mind screamed for freedom. The freedom I once had when I was back with Konoha. _Konoha…_

"Do what you want with me." I stated bitterly. I didn't want him to take them away from me; I didn't want them involved. Even if it caused me my body; my spirit…

"Oh? Tell me my pet, is that really what you want me to do?" He asks as he caressed my cheeks. I did nothing but watch what he was about to do, after all…isn't that the reason why I was here in the first place?

I wanted them saved; I'd do anything. "Yes."

He smirked, he knew. He knew everything.

"Surely you want something in return, Naruto-kun?"

I now knew. I knew why I was his favorite toy. After all, he could do anything…anything he wanted was his. And as of now, he wanted me.

"I want you to stay away from Konoha…stay away from my family!" I stated coldly.

He smirked as he started to remove my Akatsuki cloak, "My dear, dear pet…It looks as if you've got your spirit back…"

I glared at him; I wanted his dirty little paws off me. Although I couldn't, if I did he'd kill me…which for me was no problem. But if he killed me; who would protect _them_…

"…But for how long?" He smirked and got the cloak off me completely.

* * *

"What's wrong?" One of the Akatsuki members, Sasori asked as he jumped from one tree to another.

Naruto's partner, Gaara shook his head and looked back.

"Oi…"

"I thought I felt something," Gaara said as he lowered his speed for the two to talk.

"Sensed what?" Sasori asked, as he too lowered his speed.

"_Naruto_…no…nothing, it's nothing…"

"Whatever Shukaku…" Sasori said as he sped off, as Gaara followed.

* * *

With one last taste, he stood up, leaving my sore body to suffer… leaving me, half-dead.

He snickered before taking his cloak off the floor and leaving me trapped inside. I felt tired; my body was so numb that holding my eyes open was a way, which kept my suffering to continue.

My now bruised body has given up. I give up. The only way for this pain to subside is to follow his orders. Like it or not, or I will…

Silence...

* * *

_I feel so light. I feel so carefree…it's as if my problems have disappeared forever._

_Yet why am I here? Where am I?_

_I can't see anything…_

_Am I dead?_

_I don't feel…weak, or strong._

_Where am I?_

**You belong to me and only me…!**

That voice! Why are you here! Where am I! 

**You were born to serve and do what you were told!**

What are you talking about! I don't know you nor do I care! 

**Only hatred and suffering will bring you _true _happiness!**

I know nothing of which! Those words mean nothing to me, how can you tell me that they'll bring me true happiness..!

**You carry the mark of pain; you were born to destroy!**

You lie! I do not bring destruction; I do not absorb hatred or suffering! 

**You are a monster! A lie! A demon!**

Who are you! 

**Carry your own fate, embrace your destiny…your life is only temporary! A simple switch can turn your life around…**

Stop it! I do not wish to hear such nonsense! I am a human! I promised…I promised! 

**Stop fooling yourself! I know what you hide, I know what you feel, and I know you crave for blood!**

Stop it! Stop it! Shut up! Shut up! 

**I created you; I made you who you are now! You can't run away forever!**

No! No! NOOO! 

**Your claws will only cause more suffering! Embrace reality, Kyuubi!**

I am not the Kyuubi…I-I'm… 

**A bloodthirsty demon who wants nothing but revenge!**

You're wrong… I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I-I'm…I'm me… 

**Who loved you? Who accepted the demon you hold!**

They accepted me for me…I'm not a demon…no… 

**Miserable child, denying your fate will only prolong their suffering!**

No! Not them please…I'll do anything, I'll do what you ask of me…just leave them alone…

**Your fate is sealed…as long as you carry the sign of hatred and suffering your true instincts will kill them, you by your very own hands…**

No…I-I…I refuse…

**Oh do you now…we'll see about that…**

* * *

"Wake up Naruto! Naruto are you okay?"

I hear a voice…but whose?

Opening my eyes, I see my partner Gaara looking at me…his eyes showed no emotion but I could tell he was in fact worried.

"G-Gaara…what're you doing here?" A hot tear came streaming from my eye, only to be followed by the other.

"I should be asking you…what has he done to you?"

"It's nothing…a _nightmare_, that's all."

I didn't convince him, he could tell…after all I was the one crying and bruised here.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No…I just feel…weak that's all." Part of that was a lie but I being weak was true.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Gaara, if the leader finds you here he will have you punished…as an Akatsuki member we should show no weakness…did you forget that?" I asked him, it be for the benefit for both of us.

He kept silent.

"Gaara…"

He looked at me closely. I was at my limit my body still betrayed me. I was sore all over.

"What am I?" I barely say.

He shook his head, "You are my partner, a friend, the soon to be Hokage."

I managed out a laugh. "Is that so? Tell me, can a criminal be a hero?"

Gaara was confused I could tell. "Why are you asking me this?"

I shook my head. "We're criminals now aren't we? We've killed hundred which might lead into thousands very soon…"

He stiffened. "But…"

"Hm…?"

"But you and I know why we're here…we're here to protect aren't we?"

I looked at the ceiling for what I'm about to say was something that might confuse us both.

"Sometimes, I wonder if we're doing the right thing…"

Gaara shook his head in disbelief. What was Naruto saying! This was not the Naruto he used to remember, giving up so easily.

"A rat can steal bread from people, a fox can trick you too, a snake would kill for hunger, and a bear would fight for truth…"

"Gaara…"

"A man can kill someone whom this man really hates; a man can kidnap a child to bring food for his family's plates…"

I was ashamed of myself, I knew what Gaara was saying, I just didn't think we were doing things correctly, how could I have believed his words? How could I have given up?

"A criminal could go to prison for a crime that he did you, but a criminal so humbly goes, will be a hero one and true…"

I smiled; I finally realized that we were doing the right thing even if we were to be classified as S-rank criminals.

"Thanks…Gaara…"

With that my body gives in and as I dream for a better tomorrow.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Review please! Till next time! (lol) 


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry if it's short, I couldn't think of ideas which would make it longer...the next chapter will be, I promise!

Anyway, Read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter two – The Mark of Your Nature**

"What is it?" Came the leader's cold voice.

"We have finished our assignment." Another voice rose. Bowing in respect...

"Good, you are dismissed…"

"Sir, I would like to know… where is the Fox demon?" He asked as he saw the eyes of their leader furrow a bit.

"He's stubborn, but I will have him soon enough…" He said licking his lips.

"I see... is there anything else you would like me to do?" He asks.

"No. You are dismissed…Itachi."

Taking one last look at the leader he left the room and walked outside to find his partner, Kisame, waiting for him.

"So?" Kisame asked as the two quickly jumped from roof to roof.

"He won't say, I'm sure he has something in store for that Kyuubi brat, where is the Shukaku?"

Kisame looked around; "His chakra is somewhere near by, although that Kyuubi brat must have lost his, looks as if the leader is fond of that little ball of destruction."

"Hm, locate the Shukaku…"

"Right..."

* * *

I hear noise. Whose voice is it this time?

"Wake up my pet; I have an Assignment for you…" He purred into my ear, his cold whisper sending me chills all over.

"L-Leader…I-I haven't done anything to upset you, have I?" I say a little hesitant at voice.

"Now, now my little one, I want you to do something for me…" He says as he hugs my head and brushes my very messy blonde hair.

"What is it, sir?" I ask, hoping that he would let go.

"You see my pet, I want you to track and assassinate someone for me…please?" He says, his voice sickening my mood.

"Who is it that you seek?" I ask as he breathes in my scent. My bruises not completely healed.

"I want you…to kill," He says as he plays with my hair. His other hand pushing me closer to him as my bare chest is press onto his. He bends down to whisper his name.

"…Itachi…"

I shook my head no. I couldn't believe it, I didn't understand. Why would he want me to kill one of his best and loyal men?

"I…I don't understand…"

His eyes look into mine, our faces only inches away.

"Naruto-kun, _my_ Naruto-kun…" he says as he caresses my pale cheeks. I was so afraid now, afraid of what he might do.

"You are so Naïve," he says as his hand travels down from my chest to my back. His mouth nipping onto my ear as he whispers, "I. Want. Itachi. Dead. Understand?"

I still didn't believe him. How could I kill Itachi, the Mangenkyou Sharingan user? With that I yelp in pain as he uses his nails to dig into my flesh. I couldn't stand it, I screamed, it hurt so much that it felt as if a sharp Kunai dug into my bare flesh. I couldn't break free; the chains kept me from doing so. I couldn't do anything as tears came pouring for my eyes. After a few seconds, I feel myself captured by his lips, of course I refused to give myself to him, and I won't let him have his way. But then his fingers dug deeper as I screamed giving him the opportunity to insert his tongue into my mouth.

Still refusing to let him have what he wants I try to push him away but all my efforts were futile. Finally removing his nails from my back, I received punishment as he bit unto my tongue for not letting him have his ways.

I glare at him as he pulls away and licks his now bloodied lips. "That should give you a little example of what we might have tonight." He smirked as I wipe the blood from my mouth.

"Kill Itachi for me, will you?" He says with a smile as he turns to leave when he looks at me one last time, and quickly says the deactivation jutsu, which can only be used by the person who cast it, "Kai…"

With that, the chains break loose as he leaves me once again, shutting the metal door.

I quickly stand and hold my back in pain. "Argh…!"

Walking towards the mirror, as I held onto the walls for support. I trace my slim figure as I see blood dripping from my back; I turn around and see what he did…a Kanji, the Kanji meaning… "Obey"

* * *

This mark, _his_ mark…

"Bastard…" I curse beneath my breath. My blunt figure didn't agree with my actions. I was his, I was a toy…a mere plaything to use and excite him. I couldn't believe that I made such a mistake. All of this way my fault, everything was done because I said "yes". Quickly putting on my clothes, I walk outside to find my eyes blinded by the sun's rays.

"It's better seeing light than darkness…" I thought as I tried to locate Gaara's chakra. Sadly, I couldn't find it.

I jump from one roof to another and enter my so called "home". Again, I couldn't find him. I walk towards my room and got some clothes as I enter the showers. Taking off the ones I have now to only reveal the scrawl on my back.

I shook my head and turn on the hot water. I wanted his scent off me, but each drop that came to my back felt like my skin burned in fire. I ignored it, no matter how the pain was I will defeat him.

After I finish bathing myself I still felt dirty, after all, I was a tainted jewel always to be kept but his hands. I take out my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth. Feeling him on me felt so…disturbing.

After doing everything right I put on some clothes and walk towards my bed, I still felt like a prisoner to his needs. Truth be told I wasn't the only one being punished. He punished everyone but Itachi. This made me question his command more and more.

Although he did punish every one, he loved playing with me the most. Like I said, we were all useless…puppets of chaos.

Lying down I feel tired, after all that what would anyone expect to feel. _So tired…

* * *

_

"You can't escape from me that easily my pet…" He smirked watching peaceful Naruto sleep his way into his dreams.

"After all, you belong to me…you and everything you touch and come into contact with, are all mine." He chuckled with a menacing tone.

"Sleep Naruto-kun, for you dreams are your only gateway to freedom," He says slowly caressing Naruto's faint cheeks from inside his room.

"…Because when you wake up, you will do **_everything_** I tell you to do," He said as he snickered, the darkness around the room forming Naruto's sleeping form into his bloodthirsty Kyuubi form.

He grinned looking into Naruto's cold-blooded ego, "Yes…everything…"

* * *

(sigh) Short, ne? Sorry...I **promise** the next will be longer...

About the pair, haven't decided yet. Right now, there are five pairs I have planned for this fic but I'm not sure yet. So, um...yeah, just wait till then! (smiles)

Um, click the pretty button below please...tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 3

(sigh) Can you believe it…we _still_ have classes…the others already don't….damn them. 

Sorry about that, anyway…I'm not so sure if I will be updating in a quicker pace…I mean, we only have like four days for our Sem. Break…The others seem to have two weeks…anyway, let's get on with this…I don't want to drag you on any further.

* * *

**Chapter three – Face To Face With Danger**

"Wake up…Wake up my little one…"

That voice…it's_ him_…

I open my eyes to find myself not in my room, but his. I glare at him, what could he possibly want now. I see him reaching out to touch me but I slap his hand away, preventing him from doing so.

"Hmp," He shrugged walking away from me, but my eyes not leaving his.

"What is it that you want from me this time?!" I ask him, putting all venom inside my tone as much as possible. I knew the consequences for my action yet I didn't care, he's already taken everything away from me and I could sense he wanted more…definitely, from the look of his eyes he indeed, wanted so much more.

"Oh, it looks as if you woke up on the wrong side of the bed tonight, Naruto-_kun_…"

I hated the sound of his tone whenever he called me that. I really disliked the way he takes away my one-shot of happiness…but I guess that was my mistake for taking _his_ offer in the first place.

I kept silent; for once I wanted this to be over with, with no problem at all. Dark blue flames started to light the room as I did nothing but watch as he slowly comes my way telling me again and again that he could do anything with me. It sickened me to hear his voice, claiming that I was his.

"You haven't forgotten what I've asked you now, hm?" He asks as he traces the slash on my once Konoha forehead protector. The slash on it symbolized my betrayal, my pride and my hatred.

I didn't know how to answer that, I remember what he said, and he wanted me to kill Uchiha Itachi, the top ranked S-class criminal who is known in Konoha for killing the whole entire clan besides one, and the one that wanted to kill me just for power. How ironic, I Uzumaki Naruto…a member of the top organization which works to possess all the nine-tailed beasts, me being one to only betray my country. I was no different from the Uchiha brothers, I wanted power, I wanted justice, I wanted revenge…but I also wanted to protect.

"You want me to kill Uchiha Itachi?" I ask, hoping that he'd so willingly set me free. But that is all a dream to me; I knew that when I accepted my role as an Akatsuki member I would never be able to break free. I knew that I would become a pawn, a puppet, a mere puppet used for amusement. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted this decision. But…I never expected this.

I never expected that I would be his ultimate plaything, a stuffed animal in a child's hand tying me up in string so I wouldn't break free. If I felt so different back then, then I'd feel much like an outcast here. I wanted to be strong; I wanted to beat _him_.

I wanted to prove to everybody that I could have what it takes to be Hokage. Though my dreams in reaching that goal disappeared when I decided to leave my mission and join the Akatsuki. I felt so empty during the end of every mission. All that I saw was blood, I only heard screams, and the people pleading for their lives as only smoke filled the air.

This was definitely the exact opposite of what I had in mind. I was a criminal. Even my some of my friends died by my hands, because what could I do? I was so vulnerable that my mind could be fooled by words such as "You could have everything you want, you could protect _them_."

But every time I slay I feel so distant, so far from protecting, so confused and alone.

I couldn't face them, even if I wanted to I can't. My life and purpose was to follow his every need, his word was law and no one could ever question him, not me, not Itachi, not anyone.

I look at him; he seemed amused that I remembered everything this morning, after all, the pain made it so hard for my mind to completely forget. Reaching for my back, he slowly inserts his hand on the back of my shirt, tracing every mark. I cringe; his nails making me remember every single detail that happened.

"So my little one, you know your duty, am I right?" He said, licking the middle of my collarbone that caused my whole body to shudder and for him to only smirk.

I look away, I didn't know what to say, and I was again…speechless.

He grinned, lightly tracing the scar one last time before speaking,

"You know what this means don't you?" He chuckled lightly before hugging me whole; this is why I hated him.

"My poor, poor pet…I suppose you don't want to follow everything that I say…"

He took his hand out from my shirt and started to squeeze my neck tightly that I could barely speak. His smug looking face showing neither mercy nor a slight look of pity, his eyes only showed how amused he was to see me suffering as I try to break free.

"…Too bad we can't have what we want all the time, am I right, Naruto-kun?"

I wanted to hit him so hard that the pleasure of throwing him around the room only once would bring me satisfaction.

Throwing me across the wall, my back met with the cold dark walls of his room. With much speed he is only a few inches away from me. He pulls my hair for me to face him as I feel a sharp cold Kunai against my throat ready to rip out my flesh.

"You do understand…that if you'll ever dare to so closely betray me, it's your funeral…"

I don't give a damn if I died right now. Actually, he would be doing me a big favor, to actually be free from him, to be free from his grasps, to die once and be free from all the pain. But even if I killed myself, I knew that he would be looking for another toy to play with, I knew he was going to destroy everything that I loved. I couldn't risk that. I couldn't let someone experience what I've experienced.

If only my head didn't throb this hard, I would have fought against him, even if there were consequences. Besides the fact that my head screamed for justice, my back, the scar, the scrawl, the kanji written on my back felt like it was burning my body. I felt paralyzed, weak for some reason I didn't know.

"What have you done with me?!" I ask, hoping that my body be given rest. I see him grin as he pulled my chin to face him, eye leveled.

"Looks like the technique I used on you is working perfectly well…"

Why has my destiny chosen a cruel path to take, why couldn't I have sat back, relaxed and ate ramen while annoying that idiot Uchiha.

"What technique?!" I yell aloud.

"I told you…you were born to obey and the last key to your fate has finally been sealed…"

I was confused, yet angry at the same time. "What do you mean?!"

He sighs in disappointment; it looked as if he was getting tired of my questions.

"Must I spell it out for you? Very well, my naïve little pet…The Kanji on your back as you might have guessed by now means "to obey", therefore I cast a forbidden jutsu attached to your soul for the rest of your life. You are only living to follow what I say and nothing more. If I say I want you to please me then you will. If I want you to finish an assignment, you will…"

I shook my head from his hold and send him continuous glares, "And if I wish to _disobey_ your needs?"

He smirks as my back has once more suffered from the intense heat coming from the seal.

"You don't have a choice; you can never disobey me as long as you and I live."

I wanted to endure the pain, but the more I tried the harder it was for me. I stopped resisting as the pain on my back subsided. He lets go of me as my arms weakly support myself from collapsing, there was no way I'd ever-loose conscious here. This was the last place I'd be alone with him. He controlled everything, and right now he controlled me.

"Itachi…" I manage to say as I try to stand up. He smirks; one thing that he liked about me was that of my strong will power and strength to continue to fight.

"Hm? What is it my little one?"

I couldn't take it. If I ever disobeyed I'd always end up like this. I hated what I was going o say next, I knew that these words would haunt me for the rest of my life. I faint into his arms but was barely able to say it.

"I-Itachi…I'll…I'll kill him, for you."

With that, the last thing I hear from him was his laugh; his final words as he embraced my frail body, and his hand brushing through my blonde hair.

"A wise decision my pet…a wise decision indeed."

* * *

I stay awake, sitting up on my bed, gazing at the surroundings around my room. From the time that I had fainted, I could no longer sleep. That was no dream. That was…the reality.

_"What have you done with me?!" _

_"And if I wish to disobey your needs?" _

_"I-Itachi…I'll…I'll kill him, for you."_

My head starts to throb as I toss myself to the ground. I couldn't believe anything anymore, I had no freedom, a prisoner, and a slave for life. I could resemble myself with those dogs walking with their masters, obeying their every command. If told to fetch, they follow. If told to shake, they obliged. If told to play dead, at once it was done.

I was no longer human. A human had intellect and freewill. I couldn't even stand up against him… I couldn't even refuse. I agreed, agreed to kill. I was a mere beast. I was a chained wolf, trained to do what _he_ says or…all hell would break loose.

My mind was playing games with me. I was here to protect and yet I kill. I want to refuse yet I myself take the task given to me. I wanted to break loose yet the more I tried, I end up seeing _his_ face.

I slowly stand up and make my way to the mirror across the room. There I see myself, my eyes so dark, so tainted, and so…empty. I look away. There was nothing else to be seen. Invisible chains attached to my body as emotions start to kill my soul.

I was no different than that Uchiha. He wanted power because wanted to avenge his family. I on the other hand, found out a secret. Terrified I try to run, but I knew I could never escape. He wanted me by his side. Whether or not he wanted the Kyuubi inside of me.

"I…have to…kill Itachi?" I ask, to no one in particular as I stare at my hand. I walk away from the room as I enter the dark hall. I could hear nothing, I could see nothing and I would become nothing.

I hear the door open. I didn't care, sitting down on the floor of the dark hall. I hug my knees as the cold walls support my head.

"I-I need to find a way…a way to…" I say only to be seen by none other than Gaara. He could tell he could tell that I was different.

"I want you to tell me the truth Naruto." Gaara said looking at my pale form. His voice showed no emotion but I knew he was worried. I look away; he didn't have to know. It didn't involve him anyway.

"Naruto…"

"Just trust me Gaara, I'm fine…the last person you'd have to worry is none other than me." I say, letting out a fake smile, hiding all my problems at the time, this time I won't let anyone be involved with my problem.

Gaara didn't seem to be convinced, I know he will know sooner or later and I choose later, this wasn't time…no, note yet.

He turned away as I stood up and followed him. Knowing nothing of what lies in the future. I stop for a minute as Gaara stops as well to only look at me.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

I feel a sudden jolt wrapping my back as it starts to spread to my whole body. I bend on one knee as to try to stop the pain from paralyzing my body.

"_Not now!"_ I shout at myself, feeling his presence.

"Naruto!" Gaara quickly runs towards me as I fall on my back, not wanting him to get a hold of me. This was not the time. My body couldn't hold it any longer. It wanted out, the seal was too strong…it wanted to be used, _he_ wanted me used.

"Naruto!!"

_"Not now!! If this keeps on Gaara will…!"_

I could hear the strong rhythm of my very own heartbeat. I had to stop this, no matter what.

"Oi Naruto!!"

"I'm fine…" I say as I try to stand up, my blonde strands form a shadow that covers my eyes. I silently walk towards my room leaving Gaara, speechless.

"It's him," I say as my eyes turn to the direction of the window, the sun's light revealing the true identity behind the mask. Blood red eyes, a demon in human's clothing. My eyes, my power, my task…

"Itachi…!" I snarled as sharp claws replace my once normal nails. Forming my hands into fists, red chakra slowly emerges from my body as I quickly disappear, only to be found…in the grounds of battle.

_"I will have you mine!!"_

* * *

Sorry this took too long. I would have posted it if my parents would let me use the computer, exams anyone? Anyway, I hoped you liked the chapter…I'm loosing inspiration these days, not really getting the angst that I want…

Please review, and I shall update as soon as I can.


End file.
